Christmas
by X.xHorror-Junkie101x.X
Summary: Kinda Sequel to Halloween. Bella and the Cullens celebrate the season. The girls tease the boys, Emmett get's Bella drunk, Edward wants to Kill him, Bella wants Edward to be with her. Fun ensuses at the Cullens...not to mention PRESENTS! Please R&R!
1. Christmas Shopping

Me: Hey guess what? I own Twilight!

Edward: No you don't

Me: Yes I...SQEEEE!! Edward Cullen! (Runs and Jumps on him)

Edward:AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!

Rosalie:(in between laughs) Cho doesn't really own Twilight Steph Meyers does.

(Faintly in the back ground): Yes I do!

**This Chapter is dedicated to Jace And Edward Fan for the idea to do this for every major holiday! THANKS! So here's Christmas!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Christmas Shopping

BPOV

I usually didn't like shopping with Alice and Rosalie, but today was different. We were going Christmas shopping. Christmas was my favorite holiday, and I was shopping for my favorite people. I didn't know exactly what I was going to get everybody, but I'm sure Alice was going to be of help.

Today was just going to be us girls, Rose, Alice and me. We were in Alice's Porsche on our way to Seattle. Alice put in Mira Carey's Christmas CD and we sang the familiar songs all the way to the Seattle mall, where the Alice pulled the car into a spot and put it in park. We finished belting out "All I Want For Christmas Is You," and then Alice turned off the ignition.

I stepped out of the car and started to fall on a patch of ice, I waited for the impact but it never came. I looked up and saw Rosalie giggling.

"Can't you go two minutes with out falling?" She asked, putting me back on my feet and letting me go. I grumbled something incoherent, then followed my future sisters in the huge store.

"I'll meet you two at the food court at twelve okay?" Rose said, not waiting for our answer she left us standing there. I sighed, I thought she really liked me when she suggested this trip of just the three of us. I guess wrong.

"She loves you. She's just going to buy our presents right now," Alice said reading my mind. I smiled at her.

"I thought we came here to shop? Why did you stop?" I asked her. She was amazed that I had even wanted to go, let alone was excited to go.

"Your right! Let's shop!" Alice half shouted, and people surrounding us gave us looks. I blushed, and giggled at Alice. She linked my arm with hers, and led me to the nearest store.

* * *

Three hours later, I was sitting at the food court, with my legs propped up on another chair, shopping bags surrounding me. Alice went to get me some cheesy fries, because my feet were sore from running around the mall all day.

"All tired out Bella?" Rosalie, came up with bags covering her arms.

I nodded weakly. "Alice went to get me fuel," Rose let out a laugh, and set her things by mine and Alice's, then sat down next to me. Just then Alice came back with a container of cheesy fries, and a large Coke. I held out my hands like a five year old, and she handed me the fries. I smiled, and popped one into my mouth. "Mmm," I said. Rose and Alice put on a disgusted look.

"That looks really gross Bella," Alice said as Rosalie nodded in agreement.

"Yeah but it's good," I took a large sip of Coke. "Mmm…Caffeine. That was needed." I spoke to no one.

"So did you find everything Rose?" I asked her, eating another few fries.

"No, I still need something for Em." She grinned at Alice, who smirked back.

"What are you guys planning?" I asked.

"Nothing," They said together. Oh God, now I'm scared. They defiantly have something up their sleeve.

"Hurry up and finish Bella. We have one more store we're going to," Alice said. I gave her a look, but finished my food and grabbed my Coke, to bring along. They grabbed our bags, and I followed them to the last store.

"Oh God no," I said, my face turning red as a tomato. They stopped in front of Victoria's Secret. "Guys. I'm not going in there,"

"Oh come on Bella stop being a baby," Rose said, grabbing my arm and literally dragging me in the store.

Rose dragged me to a corner, so they could talk some sense into me.

"I've already seen it." Alice said. "You are going to buy something in here, anyway."

"Yeah so come on," Rose said in agreement. I sighed then nodded, it was just a lingerie store, how bad could it be?

Then Alice's eyes went blank for a second, then she smiled, "We are going to have so much fun torturing him!" I had a feeling that 'him' would end up being my poor Edward.

"What did you see?" Rose asked, excited.

"You, me and Bella, doing a dance to _Jingle Bell Rock_." Alice jumped up and down.

"We are going to make Edward sweat," Rose nodded smiling.

"Wait. I'm all for making Edward sweat," I said I wanted him more than anything, but he kept shooting me down. I felt unwanted. I know it was silly, and I would be all Edward would ever want, but I'm still a woman. "But I can't dance." I said shaking my head.

"Nonsense. You'll do fine. I already seen it!" Alice said. I wanted to believe her, but I just couldn't see myself actually dancing without tripping over my feet.

"Come on. I need to pick something out for Emmett," Rosalie said.

"I don't think Emmett will fit into this," Alice said picking up a red lacy thong. My face heated, turning red.

Rose hit her arm, "You know what I meant," she grinned and went off. Alice skipped off in a different direction probably getting something for Jasper, leaving me with about twenty bags. Crap.

I stood there looking for them but I couldn't see them anywhere. I couldn't just leave the bags, and I defiantly couldn't carry them all to go and find them, so I looked around at the spot the left me at. I turned around and saw fragrances. This I could look at without turning red. I smell some all of them. They all smelled great, but I was stuck between _Cotton Candy _and _Strawberry Fizz_. So after smelling the two again, I decided I liked the _Strawberry Fizz _the best.

"I like the Strawberry one too," Alice said behind me making me jump and drop the bottle of body spray. Alice and Rosalie giggled.

"Sorry. That was just too funny," Alice said picking up the bottle and handing it to me. I glared then went up front to pay with them. They both bought sexy little things for themselves and eventually their husbands, and I got my body spray. "I told you, you would buy something." Alice smirked.

Stupid future seeing vampire.

We got back into the car, after loading the trunk with our gifts. Then we started on our plan for our dance, and how we were going to torture Edward.

I enjoyed my day with my future sisters, and got all my Christmas shopping done with, and we were going to make Edward sweat Christmas Eve. This was going to be the best Christmas ever.

* * *

A/N: Hey y'all! It's me! Cho! I hope you liked this chapter! Wonder what else the girls have planned for poor little Eddie?? You'll have to find out next chappie! Oh! BTW: This story will probably be 3 chapters long maybe four depending how I feel and how many reviews I get! Please Review!


	2. Egg Nog is the BEST

Chapter 2

Egg Nog Is the BEST

BPOV

Edward and I pulled up to the Cullen's house in my truck. Alice, Rosalie and I had to put the finishing touches on the dance we made, well Alice mostly made. Tomorrow was Christmas Eve and that's when we would performing the little number. After a lot of begging and convincing, Charlie finally let me spend the night tonight and tomorrow, retuning home on Christmas day.

"What are you guys planning?" Edward asked me as he helped me out of the passenger side. When my feet were firmly on the ground and I grabbed my bag of things out of the cab, I answered him.

"Nothing," I smiled, and walking up to the house, Edward was right on my heels.

"Don't play coy with me. Alice and Rosalie have been smug all week since you three got back from your shopping trip."

"Then why don't you use your powers against them, you all mighty vampire," I sniggered tapping my temple.

"Because, they think about random things when I get near them," He said, sounding very frustrated. I felt bad for him, but this was going to be way fun.

"Don't tell him ANYTHING!" Rosalie appeared at my side. She glared at Edward for his attempts to break me, and then grabbed my bag and swept me off my feet and ran me up to her and Emmett's room. She put me down on my feet. Bad idea. I swayed and landed on their king sized bed.

"Please don't do that," I said, as my heart and breathing regulated.

"Sorry," Rosalie said sending me an apologetic look, "But you were going to tell him what we were up too,"

I sat up cross legged on her bed. "I was not," I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Was too," Alice sang, coming in the door, with an armful of clothes.

I opened my mouth to argue, but decided against it, I wasn't going to win that fight anyway.

"What's the clothes for?" I asked Alice.

"We are picking out what we are wearing for the dance," Alice said, dumping the clothes on the foot of the bed.

Rose smiled, "I already know what I'm wearing," She went to her own closet and pulled out a red spaghetti strap tank, with white fuzz around the top, and a red leather mini skirt with the same white fuzz around the bottom and a black ribbon tied into a bow like a belt at the top. Then she dug around and found a Santa hat and put it on her head.

"Oh my gosh that is so cute!" Alice said, looking taking it from her hands.

"I know! Glad you like it because here," She turned and pick to wrapped packages from her closet and threw one to me and one to Alice. We opened them and found the same outfit. "Early Christmas presents,"

"Oh no," I said. "I can't do skirts," I pushed the gift back at her.

"You also thought you couldn't dance, but you can," Rosalie said, refusing to take it back.

"Yeah but I've had a bad time with skirts," I said blushing in embarrassment.

"There sounds like there is more to that story," Alice said in a sing song voice.

I shook my head, "Oh ho-ho-ho no," I said. "Not telling. To embarrassing."

They made a face, but dropped it. "But we need to match, and showing off a little skin will make him crazy!" Alice jumped on the bed beside me. I sighed. I knew I was defeated, but I really didn't want to wear the stupid contraption. It would be embarrassing. Not only were we doing the dance in front of Edward, but Jasper and Emmett as well. I shuddered at the thought, of me in front of all three of them in that.

"Okay, let's try them on and dance with them," Alice said. I nodded unwillingly. It took them tow-point-five seconds to change. Then Rose got anxious waiting for me and decided to change me herself. That was a fun experience that I would love to do again. Not. I looked at myself in the mirror, and flushed at the sight of myself. I had to admit I did look pretty cute, but there was _a lot _of skin showing.

"You look great," Rose smiled. I sighed, I couldn't back out of this now.

"Come let's practice in them," I said, I wanted to get used to the silly little outfit they dressed me up in.

* * *

After about five hours of dancing, laughing, falling over, blushing, and sort of having fun, I had enough. I was laid out on Rosalie's bed, with my own clothes back on, eyes closed and hair wet from the shower I just took. Rose went down stairs to get me something to drink, while Alice sat on the bed talking to me. I didn't exactly know about what, because I was too tired to listen. Then a thought hit me.

"Alice?"

"…And I got my hand on it first so the shirt was rightfully mine, but this lady would _not _let it go and then…"

"Alice!" I said sitting up, I saw her at the edge of the bed, cross legged talking away. She abruptly stopped.

"Yes?" She asked.

"How is Edward not supposed to know about this little charade, if he was here the whole time listening to your thoughts. He probably watched the whole dance!"

"Bella calm down. We made him leave. He had some last minute Christmas shopping to do, so he left. He won't be back until nine or so,"

I sighed, "Okay,"

"Bella!" Emmett's voice bellowed from downstairs. I sighed, then went down stairs with Alice snickering behind me. Probably about what Emmett was going to do.

"What is it Emmett?" I asked him. He and Rose were at the island in the kitchen.

"Don't humans drink Egg Nog during Christmas?" He asked.

"Of course. I love Egg Nog," I replied, I loved drinking Egg Nog on Christmas Eve, it was tradition.

"See babe, I knew it," She stuck her tongue out at her husband.

"We have some. I thought you would like it, because it was Christmas and everything, so I got some. Want a glass?" Emmett asked me.

Alice walked over to him and said something, but it was too low for my stupid human ears to hear. Emmett shrugged at her, then looked back at me for my answer. I nodded. His smile grew. He went to the frig and pulled out a container while Rosalie went to the cupboard and got out a big glass. Emmett poured the white liquid into the glass and handed it to me. Being thirsty from dancing, I chugged it down. It tasted a little off, but I didn't question it and asked for some more.

* * *

EmPOV

After her fifth glass, I decided to cut her off. She was starting to slur her words and I knew now that I got her drunk. Which had been my mission all along. I knew Edward would be pissed, but I didn't care. He'd have to get over it.

"So Bella? What'cha wanna do?" I asked her in a sing song voice. She smiled, then walked over to me, with out stumbling a bit. She walked better drunk then sober.

"Silly Emmett. Hasn't anyone ever tell you, you have the most beautiful nose?" She took her index finger and started stroking the tip of my nose.

"No Bella. No one's ever told me that, but thanks," I replied. She giggled.

"So my teddy bear brother…you have a karaoke machine? My beautiful Eddie-kins will be home soon and I want to sing him a little song,"

I restrained myself from laughing, Eddie-kins. That was about a years worth of teasing right there.

I turned to Alice to see if we had one, but she was holding her sides she was laughing so much. "I just saw what she was going to sing," She said in between laughs.

"What?" I asked. I almost jumped up in down in excitement. If Alice thought it was this funny, then it was going to be a great song. She just shook her head and waved a hand at me, should couldn't speak anymore.

"Hun? Where do you want this?" Jasper called from the other room. Bella followed the sound of his voice and I followed Bella into the living room. Jasper put down a huge box, since Alice didn't answer that where he decided to put it.

"Jazzy! You shouldn't have! A present for me!" She ran over to the box and opened it and pulled out a microphone.

"Wait…is that what I think it is!" I looked at Jasper.

"I don't know what do you think it is? And what's up with Bella? She's acting funny,"

"Emmy! It's a karaoke machine! LOOK!" She held up the mike, and attempted to pull out the machine, but being merely human couldn't handle it. "THANKS JAZZY!" She jumped up and down then ran over and gave a huge sloppy wet kiss on the mouth. "That's all I ever wanted!"

"Yeah thanks Jazzy!" I went over and kissed Jasper too. Then pick the machine out of the box.

"Wait did you get Bella drunk?" Jasper asked me as I set up all the wires and plugged it in. I nodded. "Why? Isn't Edward going to be pissed?"

I shrugged, "He'll get over it. Besides it's worth it, she is even more funny drunk. She says she wants to sing 'Eddie-kins'," His eyebrows rose at that, "a song when he gets home, and your wife thinks the song is so funny she can't talk,"

"Oh! That's why she wanted me to get a karaoke machine!" Jasper exclaimed. "Well fire that baby up!" He rubbed his hands together, waiting for the show. I turned on the machine.

"Bel-" I turned around to tell her that she could sing now, but she wasn't there. "Where'd she go?" I asked my brother.

He shrugged, "I don't know I was talking to you,"

"Bella!" I called for her.

"Here babe," Rose, my beautiful angel, walked in guiding Bella. Alice was behind them.

"Hey Pretty nose," Bella said to me. I sniggered.

"I got the machine set up you want to sing?" She gasped and nodded.

She ran over and picked up a microphone. Then searched for the song she wanted. I heard Edward's Volvo pull up and him coming in the house.

"Eddie-kins!" Bella yelled. She dropped the mike, and ran over to him. He dropped the bags he was carrying just in time to catch her. She kissed him fully on the mouth.

"Come here!" She dragged him over to the couch and made him sit down. He was glaring at all of us, mostly me. "I want to sing you a song!"

"Emmett. I'm going to kill you,"

"Now now Edward. I just gave her what she wanted," I told him.

"Yeah! He gave me a karaoke machine!" Bella said in the mike.

"Yeah _Eddie-kins_," I snorted. If looks could kill…

Then the music started up, Bella started singing:

_"I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)_

_But you keep fronting (Uh)_

_Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)_

_But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)_

_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)_

_But you keep fronting (Uh)_

_Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)_

_But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)_

_TypicalHardly the type I fall forI like when the physical_

_Don't leave me asking for more_

_I'm a sexy mama (mama)_

_Who knows just how to get what I wanna (wanna)_

_What I want to do is spring this on you (on you)_

_Back up all of the things that I told you (told you)"_

She danced around the room with the microphone in her hand. Rose, Alice, Jasper and I couldn't stop laughing. Not only was the song that she sang and the dance to go along with it hilarious, but Edwards face was priceless. I was sure that if he could blush he would have, and then his face would be red with anger.

"_You've been saying all the right things all night long_

_But I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off_

_Baby, can't you see? (see)_

_How these clothes are fitting on me (me)_

_And the heat coming from this beat (beat)_

_I'm about to blow_

_I don't think you know_

_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)_

_But you keep fronting (Uh)_

_Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)_

_But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)_

_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)_

_But you keep fronting (Uh)_

_Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)_

_But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)_

_You say you're a big boy_

_But I can't agree'Cause the love you said you had_

_Ain't been put on me_

_I wonder (wonder)_

_If I'm just too much for you_

_Wonder (wonder)If my kiss don't make you just_

_Wonder (wonder)What I got next for you_

_What you want to do? (do)_

_Take a chance to recognize that this could be yours_

_I can see, just like most guys that your game don't please_

_Baby, can't you see? (see)_

_How these clothes are fitting on me (me)_

_And the heat coming from this beat (beat)_

_I'm about to blow_

_I don't think you know_

_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)_

_But you keep fronting (Uh)_

_Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)_

_But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)_

_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)_

_But you keep fronting (Uh)_

_Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)_

_But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)_

_Come on baby, loosen up my buttons babe_

_Loosen up my buttons babe_

_Baby, won't you loosen up my buttons babe?_

_Loosen up my buttons babe_" She finished the song. My siblings and I clapped. Edward, being a sour puss, party pooper took her upstairs to his room. To go to sleep, I heard her pass out in Edward's room.

"Hey Edward! Why don't you loosen up her buttons!" Rose called up to him. We all starting laughing again. Then he came running downstairs.

"Emmett you better run!" Alice said. Crap.

"Crap, Is right," Edward said through clenched teeth. That's when I ran as fast as I could out the front door, with Edward hot on my heels.

* * *

A/N:Hey y'all ! I hope you liked it! I hope Bella was funny enough...I thought this song would be hilarious....I babble to much so I'm keeping it short! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

Cho Raven Black:D


	3. Christmas Dance

A/n: Don't won Twilight...blah blah blah...

This chapter's dedicated to: **cassandra jules corrigan** who gave me the idea to put in uhhh....well you'll find out! Thanks **CJC**!

* * *

Chapter 3

Christmas Dance

BPOV

_Ugh….why does my head hurt so much? _I thought as I woke up Christmas Eve morning. I heard footsteps coming into the room I occupied, their echo pounding in my head. (I did know where I passed out last night.)

"Love, it's time to get up," I heard Edward whisper into my left ear, though it sound like he was screaming. I groaned, and turned away from him. "Love it's eleven you have to get up sometime," He was on the other side this time. I pick up my pillow and threw it at him grumpily. Then laid my head back down on the mattress. He chuckled, at my attempt to chuck thing something at him. I must have missed. I didn't care, he was annoying me, I had a headache.

"I have an aspirin," Edward whispered. I groaned again, but reluctantly turned over on my back, pushing my mess of hair out of my face and sat up. Edward handed me two pills and a large glass of water. I popped them into my mouth and washed them down with a few gulps of water.

"Why does my head hurt so much?" I opened my eyes, then instantly shut them. They weren't ready for the light yet. Edward let out a small growl.

"What do you remember from last night?" My angel asked me. I tried to go through my mind and recollect the events of the previous night. I recalled going downstairs with Alice and drinking Egg Nog… that tasted funny… that Emmett gave me…

Then just like that I remembered exactly what happened that night. Emmett getting me drunk, me kissing Jasper, me signing _Buttons_ in front of my future family…in front of Edward. Oh God. My face flooded with embarrassment.

"So You remember?" Edward asked, seeing my blush.

I nodded, "Emmett," I said through my teeth. I was going to kill him. If I wasn't a small weak human and he wasn't a big ten times stronger than me vampire, I would have.

"You called darling sister?" Emmett came bursting into the room.

"You knew that the Egg Nog was spiked," I growled.

"Well I have no idea what you're talking about my dear Bella," He said loudly to spite me. I balled my hands up into fists. Then I thought how we were going to drive them crazy tonight, and smiled. That would be just one part of his punishment. I unclenched my fists.

"That's okay Emmett," I smiled evilly at him. He looked token aback, as did Edward.

"Really Bella? I thought you'd be mad. I was just crossing off one human moment that you haven't had yet,"

"Just remember Emmett Joseph McCarty Cullen payback's a bitch," I glared daggers at him.

"Phttt," He spit, and waved a hand at me, "Your harmless," I raised an eyebrow.

"I wouldn't underestimate her Emmett," Alice came dancing in the room. "Come on Bella. A cold shower will do you good," She picked me up carefully and carried me swiftly to the bathroom. She put me slowly down on my feet, handed me my shower bag and a change of fresh clothes. Then shut the door behind her.

I walked over to the tub and decided that I would rather enjoy a long hot bubble bath. I turned the faucet on and plugged the drain. Then searched below the sink for bubble bath stuff. I found some easily. It was sitting in the front with a note attached.

_Merry Christmas Bella! Enjoy your bubble bath. _

_Alice ;D_

I smiled, this was part of the reason I loved Alice. I poured some of the soap in the tub and mixed it around with my hand then put the bottle back under the sink.

* * *

After a half an hour in the tub, my fingers began to look like prunes my water was getting cold, and my headache was decreasing. So changed into what Alice picked out for me; a green camisole, under a low cut, long sleeved shirt and a pair of light denim jeans. I combed out my hair, grabbed my things and walked to Edward's room.

I opened the door and saw him lying on the couch arms behind his head and eyes closed, listening to some soft jazz. "Did you enjoy your bath?" He asked me with out moving.

"Yes. My head feels almost better," I said, dropping my bag and dirty clothes on the bed.

"That's good," I went over and laid down beside him. I snuggled into his chest and he lifted his head to let an arm up and put it around me and held me close.

"I could stay like this forever," I murmured into his shirt.

"Me too," he replied, and then I felt his cold lips on my head. We laid there a few minutes longer, when my stomach growled.

"So much for forever," I grumbled and sat up. He smiled and took me downstairs to get me lunch.

After I ate, I spent the rest of the day in Edwards room, talking. Then around eight, the doorbell rang. That must have been Charlie. He was coming over for dinner, and to open presents, then going back home. He didn't want to come, but Alice talked him into it, with that dazzling smile that all the Cullen's seemed to have.

I went downstairs, smelling something delicious cooking in the kitchen. Rosalie answered the door, yep Charlie. He brought the presents I gotten last week for everyone. He greeted Alice, Jasper, and Emmett in the living room, where Rose told him to put the gifts under the tree, and then hugged me as I walked in. He put on a sour face, seeing Edward behind me. I frowned at him. "Be nice," I whispered to him. He didn't know that the whole house could hear me.

* * *

We all sat down at the long table for dinner, though Charlie and I were the only one's who ate the gorgeous meal that Esme had prepared. After we were done, we migrated into the living room to open presents.

Alice, and Jasper, well I suppose Alice was mostly behind it, a bunch of new clothes. Rosalie and Emmett got me a beauty products, including this stuff that would make my tangles come undone, which I was glad for. Carlisle and Esme got me new collector's edition of Wuthering Heights. Charlie gave me a beautiful charm bracelet, with one charm already one it, a picture of me and mom and him when I was first born.

"It was hard finding a picture with all three of us," He said to his feet. With tears in my eyes, I wrapped him in a hug, which he awkwardly returned. When I pulled back his face was red with embarrassment.

Then I got Edward's last, it was a long velvet box and I instantly knew what it was. I opened the box and saw the most beautiful necklace. Better than the one I picked out for Esme. Better than Emmett picked out for Rose, better than anything.

It was a heart that was lined with small white diamonds on a silver chain. I took in a breath.

"You don't like it. I knew it I can return it if you lik-," But I cut him off with a kiss.

"No I don't like it. I love it, Edward it's beautiful," I said, looking deep into his topaz eyes. I could tell he was looking back, just as deep into my plain brown ones. He kissed me this time. I really didn't care that his family, and my father were in the same room, right now all I could think about was him. My Edward, my god, my angel, my everything.

* * *

After Charlie left, Carlisle upstairs in his study and Esme in her room, the girls and I decided to get ready for our performance.

We giggled as we headed up to Rose's room. The boy's still had no idea what was happening. Alice changed me in vampire speed, while Rosalie did my make-up. When I was done they went on to fix up themselves. I looked at their outfit, as they were occupying the mirror and then at my own, seeing that mine was more revealing than theirs. (A/N:**CJC** gave me this idea :D)

"What did you guys do?" I asked them.

"We have no idea what you are talking about dearest Bella," Rosalie grinned, looking at me in the mirror.

"You know what I mean Rosalie Lillian Hale," I narrowed my eyes at her. "You changed my outfit to be more revealing than you two's," I pointed to them both.

"Well if you wanted him to really sweat, we had to make a sacrifice, and your clothes just had to be the ones who did,"

"Guys! I can't go down there like this!" I said. If I thought my boobs were practically hanging out before, they were more now, because my tank was now a V cut instead of just straight across and the skirt which used to come to mid thigh barley covered my ass.

"You'll do great Bella, and you'll get him to-," she started to say, but was cut off by Rosalie who smacked her on the arm.

"Don't tell her anything," she hissed. Then looked at herself done in the mirror, made a few adjustments, smiled and grabbed the CD player with our CD in it. Alice looked at herself too, then pulled me behind her as she followed Rose down stairs.

"Boy's. We have a dance we'd like to show you," Rose said as she grinned mischievously. She walked into the living room that the boys were in. Edward sitting on the couch watching television, and Emmett and Jasper in the corner playing with the Civil War chess set I gotten for Jasper.

They gasped as they looked up at us, seeing us in the tiny outfits, my face burned. I couldn't even look at Edward. Jasper and Emmett, as though hypnotized sat down beside Edward on the couch, and Alice and I stood in front of them, in our 'ready positions' to start the dance.

Rose sat the player down by an outlet, plugged it in and pushed play. It took a few seconds for the music, by that time Rose was in our freeze frame with us, then when sound rang from the machine, we began to dance.

EdPOV

I gasped as I saw Bella walk into the living room with what my sisters dressed her up in. Her face pooled with luscious blood from embarrassment. I don't know why she was embarrassed, she looked sexy. Usually I was against thinking about Bella this way, because it was too tempting to race her upstairs and give into her pleads and ravish her, but she was making it to damn difficult. This is what they've been hiding all week. They wanted to see me get nervous from this little dance, but I wasn't going to not that easily…damn it why did they have to do such a sexy dance. I may not be human but the hormones in the teenage boy's body that I was trapped in was waking up.

I swallowed hard, I looked Bella up and down as she moved with the beat. Holy crap, what the hell was she doing to me? Why? Why did she agree to this? My Bella isn't like my sisters. Does she want me that much to stoop to their level? I guess since it's Christmas…

BPOV

When we were done, Emmett clapped and cheered, while Jasper just stood up and wrapped his arms around Alice, kissing her. I looked at Edward, yep we defiantly had him. I looked over at Rose who smiled and waggled her eyebrows, then led Emmett to their bedroom. Then I turned to Alice who mouthed, 'Mission Accomplished,' then went back to kissing her husband. When I looked back over to Edward, he was standing right in front of me, it made me jump a little, he leaned in.

"You have no idea what you just did to me," He whispered in my ear. A shiver ran down my back, his velvet voice was sexy.

"Oh and what was that?" I asked, since I couldn't see his face I knew I could talk to him. He pulled back and smiled, then carried me bridal style to his room with vampire speed. When he put me down we were kissing. I had no idea what this was. We never kissed like this before. I must have really got to him. He laid me on my back on top of his bed, him over me. He pulled away, I whimpered, wanting more. He kissed me briefly on the lips, then on the cheek then down my neck and on down, leaving a trail of fire down my body.

Trying my luck, I pulled off his shirt, he didn't stop me. His body was so toned, so hot. I gasped at his beauty. I started to pull my tank off, but his hands stopped me, as did his sweet fiery kisses. Then he ripped my shirt off, and my skirt, leaving me exposed to him, only him. That's when I reached down to undo the zipper of his jeans…Yep this was defiantly the best Christmas ever.

* * *

A/N: Hey y'all! So I leave the rest of this chapter to you imagination. This is rated T after all, though if there is someone out there that want's to write the M part of this I wouldn't mind! Just PM me! Ummm I was wondering do you guys want one more chapter or this to be it? If I make one more chapter it will be teasing from the Cullens towards Eddie and Bella. So Please Review and tell me!

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVE!!!!!**

**LUPIN OUT!**

Cho Raven Black:D


	4. Score

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!

* * *

Chapter 4

Score

BPOV

_Oh my freaking GOD! Last night was soooo AMAZING! _I thought skipping down the hallway to the steps. I still couldn't believe that Edward let me…us go that far. It's was the best feeling in the world. Yeah I was a little sore, but man was I on a high this morning.

I walked downstairs humming the lullaby that my beautiful angel of a god wrote for me. I could smell eggs being cooked in the kitchen for me so I made my way to the delicious food.

Esme was behind the stove, stirring eggs in the skillet, smiling, being good ol' Esme. She picked up the skillet and scraped them unto a plate for me. "Morning Esme," Bella smiled at her.

"Morning dear. I hope you liked scrabbled eggs," She said, bringing the plate of eggs and a glass of orange to the table in the dinning room and setting them down.

"I love 'em!" I said and sat down at the place she set for me. I started eating when I smelt something burning. Like burnt toast?

"Sorry Bella," Carlisle came in, frowning. I swallowed what I was eating, and gave him an apologetic look. What ever would Carlisle do that would make him sorry?

"For what?" I asked him.

"I burnt your toast,"

"The one thing I left him to make and he burnt it," Esme came in beside her husband, with two pieces of new not burnt toast, and a teasing smile.

"It's okay Carlisle," I said smiling. "Esme's on the case." I took the pieces of toast she made for me, and piled eggs on top of it, then ate it. Esme kissed Carlisle on the cheek then made her way back into the kitchen to clean up.

Carlisle sighed, "Well Bella I've got to be off. Enjoy your breakfast," Then he disappeared up the steps. That's when Jasper and Emmett walked in. They sat down on either side of me.

"Good Morning Bella," Jasper said.

"More-hing," I said with a mouthful of eggs and toast.

"So Bella, did you see the 49er's game last night?" My eyebrow furrowed. Didn't he know I didn't like football? Also I was with him most of the night, how could I be watching a game. So I just shook my head.

"Oh I did," Jasper grinned, "They scored. They scored _big _time," Jasper waggled his eyebrows. I wasn't catching on.

"I wonder who else scored last night?" Emmett said, looking up toward the ceiling and stroking his chin as if he was thinking. Crap. Now I got it, they were making fun of me. Actually me and Edward. I blushed, mortified. Had they heard us last night? Oh God. Had Esme and Carlisle? Was I ever going to live this down?

"Guys leave her alone," Rose walked in, and stood behind me with a hand on my shoulder. Thanks Rose my savior. "She's probably tired, considering she had a _long_ night," She managed to spit out before burst into laughter with the other two. My face turned redder, if that was possible.

"Stop laughing," Alice came in, "I still have a headache from all the _moaning _I heard last night," She rubbed her temples for dramatic effect but I could see the smile on her lips.

Just then Edward came downstairs, hair wet. He must have been in the shower. "Guys," He said through clenched teeth. His hands were tightened into balls at his sides.

"Hey! It took you 107 years but you finally made it. I'm proud of you," Emmett laughed as his went over to Edward and clapped him on the back. Edward's siblings laughed harder, my face turned redder, and Edward turned angrier.

He came over to me picked me up and ran me out of the house, to our meadow.

"Wha-?" I started to ask.

"I was sick of them making fun of us." Edward shrugged.

"Me too. I don't think I could turn any redder," he smiled his crooked smile at me, and kissed me.

"Me either,"

"By the way that was the best Christmas present," I told him.

"Who said it was just for Christmas?" Edward smiled, and my lips found his instantly.

* * *

A/N: Hey y'all! So here's the last chappie of my Christmas story! I hope you liked it! Sorry it took me so long to get it here, Christmas day I was busy with family and yesterday I went to my otehr side of my family and BLAH! So Ya! BTW: My BFF and me did do the whole 'score' thing with one of our friends, they thought it was hilarious...and so did we. Oh! And I forgot to put in last chappie that you can see pics of Bella's bracelet from Charlie and her neckalce from Edward, and (though it was just mentioned) Rose's and Esme's Necklace's too on my profile! Check 'em out!Anyway... Thanks to all reviewers! I really love 'em! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!

LUPIN OUT!  
Cho Raven Black:D


End file.
